


Weird Nights in Washington

by CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)



Series: Outsider POV [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Blue-Eyed Alec Lightwood, M/M, POV Outsider, Pilot Magnus Bane, President Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy
Summary: Ava was only working the night shift at the service station in order to pay for her law degree. She certainly hadn't planned on meeting her role model on one slow night.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Outsider POV [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933177
Comments: 4
Kudos: 209





	Weird Nights in Washington

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same universe as _Always Come Back To Me_ where Alec is the President and Magnus is a pilot. I really enjoyed this universe and I thought an outsider POV would work well in it so here we are. You don't need to have read the other one for this to make sense but it might be better if you do.
> 
> Edit: I was just told in the comments that you have to be over 35 to be the President in the US but I am going to leave Alec's age as 28 in this for a few reasons:  
> 1\. This is an AU so just take it all with a grain of salt  
> 2\. I can't be bothered to change it  
> 3\. He's just _that_ guy who would become the President at 28 because he's an overachiever (I mean he literally became Consul at 23 so it's kind of in character for him :D)  
> Thanks to the person who pointed this out! I hope you don't mind that I'm not changing it!

Ana was stuck working the night shift again, she was sitting at the desk of a service station along the outskirts of Washington. It was deserted at this time of night, and she was essentially making money for sitting there and doing nothing, which was always helpful for someone trying to pay for their law degree.

She was watching the President's latest speech on her laptop, Ava had always been interested in politics and planed to go into it once she had finished her degree. She knew it was ambitious, but she wanted to be the first female president of the US.

Watching President Lightwood talk about an attack on one of their air bases, she couldn't help but smile despite the serious topic. President Lightwood was her role model, he was a kind and fair President and as honest as a politician could be (perhaps even more so). Not only that, he was the first openly gay president and was a constant advocate for change.

Because of this, she was incredibly disappointed when she heard a motorbike pull up outside, disrupting her from her video. Sighing, she pressed pause and watched as two men got of the bike and took their helmets off. One of them was tall and Asian, with spiky black hair and his arm in a sling, one arm of his studded black leather jacket hanging empty by his side because of this. The other was slightly shorter, though was still at least six feet tall, and he had messy black hair, he was also wearing a leather jacket and jeans, although his jeans didn't seem to be ripped for style like the other man's were.

Ava tried to coax her expression into something less annoyed as they came in, they both looked young, probably in their late twenties, and Ava couldn't shake the feeling that there was something familiar about the shorter one.

Once they entered the shop, they smiled at her and began looking around. She didn't mean to eavesdrop, but it was incredibly quite inside the shop and she couldn't help but overhear.

"What did we need again?" asked the shorter man, who, now that he was closer, Ava could see had the most brilliant blue eyes.

The other man rolled his eyes (an incredibly combination of green and gold, Ava noted), "Seriously darling, how is it that you can run an entire country but you can't remember that we came here for chocolate?"

Ava was appalled, how could anyone forget about chocolate?!

Blue eyes shrugged, "Maybe I was just distracted by you. You were gone for months, I'm just enjoying being with you again. Plus, you really can't blame me, I was worried sick when I heard about the attack,"

Glancing back at her screen, still showing the President's speech, Ava realised that the man was most likely talking about the attack on the air force base, and that the Asian man was probably one of the pilots that was sent home due to injury. After all, you cant exactly fly a plane with a broken arm.

The taller man placed his hand comfortingly against the other's check, "Hey, I'm safe, and I'm home now. You have nothing to worry abut," he said

"I know Magnus, I just worry about you because I love you," Blue eyes replied

"I love you too, Alexander" Magnus said and Ava looked away as the two kissed. 

So, it seemed that the two were a couple and the tall guy- Magnus was one of the pilots injured in the attack and had been sent home due to his injuries. Suddenly, Ava felt bad for being annoyed at them for interrupting her viewing of the speech, they had only just been reunited after an event that was likely traumatic for both of them.

Ava found herself looking up again and watching as they debated about what chocolate to get. She was looking at blue eyes- Alexander in particular, he looked incredibly familiar to her for some reason, but she couldn't figure out why.

Soon enough, the couple made their way to the counter and Ava pushed her laptop to the side in order to scan their things.

"Just these please," Magnus said, much too cheerfully for someone that was up at midnight on a Wednesday.

Ava scanned the chocolate and Magnus paid, after passing him the chocolate she noticed that Alexander was looking at her laptop thoughtfully.

Noticing that she had seen him looking, Alexander nodded towards the laptop and asked, "Are you interested in politics?" Ava noted that there was even something about his voice that she recognised, as if she had heard it before.

"Yeah," she replied, "I'm actually studying law at the moment. I know it's ambitious but I want to be the first female president of America,"

"That's awesome, I'm glad to hear that you're so motivated. We can't leave the country in the hands of senile old men forever," Alexander said, gesturing to where the President was frozen mid speech on her screen.

"I would hardly call President Lightwood senile, or old for that matter. I think he's only in his thirties," Ava defended, thinking that Alexander was insulting her role model.

"He's twenty-eight actually," Magnus chimed in

"And he's the best President we've had," Ava said, missing the way Alexander blinked in shock at her conviction.

"I do agree," Magnus nodded

"You're biased," Alexander said fondly

"Just because I'm biased doesn't make it any less true," Magnus replied

"So, when do you finish your degree?" asked Alexander

"Next year, I'm looking at internships for this summer," Ava said, it was nice, she thought, being able to talk about her passion with people who seemed to understand it. Most of the people in her family told her that she was wasting her time, that it was a hard career to get into unless you already had a leg up.

Alexander nodded, "Have you thought about interning at the White House?"

"Yes, I've already applied. I'm just waiting to hear back now," Ava replied

"I hope you get in, it always looks good on a resume. The President even interned there when he was a mere student," Magnus said, shooting Alexander a teasing look at the last part.

"And it was hectic," Alexander muttered, "But totally worth it,"

Ava realised with a sudden shock who she was talking to, Alexander, President Alexander Lightwood, this guy was the President! She wondered how she hadn't figured it out sooner, and she supposed it had something to do with the fact that he wasn't wearing a suit. It was like seeing a teacher outside of school.

"I'll keep that in mind," she said, trying her hardest to keep the shock of her realisation out of her voice. She couldn't believe it, she was standing in a service station at midnight, talking to the President of the United States and his pilot fiancé about internships at the White House.

Alexander smiled, "We should probably get going. I have to work in the morning and if I stay up much later, I think I might just fall asleep on my desk. Julian would never let me live it down if I do that again,"

"Of course, have a nice night," Ava replied with a smile as the two men left the shop and climbed back onto their bike. She watched as they drove off, still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

A few weeks later, she got a letter from the White House saying that her application for a presidential internship had been accepted.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! As always, I would love to hear what you thought if it! Comments and kudos are adored (but you don't have to!) Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


End file.
